


Who the hell is Kaeya?

by peachiami (plumsy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Genshin impact, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Soft Kozume Kenma, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou, Streamer Kozume Kenma, kuroken have a cat, kuroken yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/peachiami
Summary: “Well then, I can’t let you go without a reward hm?” The voice said, his voice smooth and borderline flirtatious. Worried, Kuroo peered at the monitor screen, was his boyfriend watching some kind of camboy or something? Instead of a half naked man, Kuroo was met with a picture of a guy who looked more like a pirate than anything else.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Who the hell is Kaeya?

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back (o´∀`o)
> 
> ive been playing genshin impact for the past few days and im addicted ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡ its a super good game !! kinda like botw but better !! 
> 
> anw i got this idea cuz ive been simping over kaeya ever since he got introduced into the game and i imagined kenma playing this game cuz i think he'd enjoy it hehe ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy this fic !!
> 
> also !! ill be making kenma and kiris birthday fics soon ! so pls stay updated hehe (♡˙︶˙♡)

Kenma loved games, that was the most known feat about the blond. 

The genre didn’t really matter to the man, as long as the game was interesting and had a good story line, he’d be hooked. With Kenma’s current career, finding good games was something that was pretty much essential to his salary. Although his subscribers weren’t choosy over what he played as they were more interested in Kenma himself, he didn’t want to stream for seven hours straight playing a shit game. 

Although ‘Among Us’ had become quite popular recently, the blond wasn’t too keen on arguing with his friends for fun, but annoying Lev was a big benefit from those games. With this, Kenma had been searching for a new game to play. 

Lo and behold, Kenma had stumbled upon ‘Genshin Impact’. 

“Hey guys, thanks for joining the stream — and, uh, today we’ll be playing Genshin Impact,” Kenma greeted, pulling out the game and sharing his screen to the stream, “I’m not sure if you guys heard about this game already, but it’s actually really fucking good. I’m actually really excited to play it with you guys today” 

Kenma let his eyes drift to the chat, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. 

_ “Lol u dont look excited”  _

_ “i can feel the excitement kenma-san!!!” _

_ “genshin is so good istg ull love it”  _

_ “where is mittens”  _

“Mittens is by my feet, but she’s sleeping, I’ll bring her up here a little later if she wakes up by then” Kenma hummed, nodding his head slightly as he adjusted his set-up a little. 

“Oh, how’s school? It’s fine, I guess. As good as being a college student can be” Kenma looked around his room for a moment before he looked back into the camera, “Alright, let’s start guys.” 

It had been a few hours into Kenma’s stream by now, his back was aching, his throat was dry, and Mittens wouldn’t stop pawing at his legs. 

“I wish I could use Amber more,” Kenma sighed as he leveled up his party, his eyes flying to the chat. 

_ “she reminds me of mai in bunny girl”  _

_ “amber is useless”  _

“Okay Amber isn’t useless, I just don’t know how to use her aside from her Pyro” Kenma pouted slightly at the comment, turning back to his monitor, moving his character to a lonely chest in the fields. Three large Hydro slimes spawned next to the chest as soon as the character neared and immediately hopped over to Kenma’s character, ready to attack.

During the battle, the lithe man vaguely heard his front door closing, but before he could even process his boyfriend arriving home from work a few hours earlier than usual, said man barged into their shared room, a large grin on his face. 

“Kenmaaaa! I’m home! Please give me love!” He whined as he pattered over to the streamer sitting comfortable in his chair. The blond grimaced as the black haired man wrapped himself around the younger man. 

“Kuroo I’m streaming, get out” Kenma grumbled, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to get the man off of him. Kuroo looked up into the camera and waved. 

“Hi Kodzuken fans, did you guys miss me?” He grinned lavishly, using his ‘work smile’ to charm the viewers. The chat was immediately flooded with comments about how cute the couple was. Kenma rolled his eyes and continued to play his game.

“Baby can you give me thirty more minutes? I’ll end the stream after that, promise” Kenma murmured, tilting his head slightly to discreetly give the older man a kiss. Kuroo blushed from the treatment, but bounced back with a giddy look. 

“Kenma called me baby~ he even gave me a little kiss~” Kuroo cooed loudly to the stream. The blond frowned and removed a hand from his keyboard to give the older man a flick on the forehead, his headphones slowly falling off of his head at the sudden movement. 

“Shut up, go. Now. Please.” Kenma whined, turning back to his monitor with a pout. 

_ “kodzusan looks so cute !!”  _

_ “kuroo is so hot lol”  _

_ “kuroken r my dads”  _

_ “kuroken 2020”  _

“Okay, I’m leaving, so grumpy,” Kuroo huffed, bending down to pick up the once again sleeping cat in his arms, “I’m taking Mr. GoodSir Mittens with me then” Kuroo said loudly as he marched out of the room. 

“Sorry for the interruption guys, Kuroo’s being annoying as always” Kenma rolled his eyes and activated Lisa. 

Forty-five minutes later, Kuroo walks into the room with a box of fresh apple pie and Mittens trailing behind him, only to be met with his boyfriend furiously blushing in front of his monitor. Curious, Kuroo sets down the box by their nightstand and walks closer to the smaller man, but before he could open his mouth to question the blond, a male voice filled the room. 

_ “Well then, I can’t let you go without a reward hm?”  _ The voice said, his voice smooth and borderline flirtatious. Worried, Kuroo peered at the monitor screen, was his boyfriend watching some kind of camboy or something? Instead of a half naked man, Kuroo was met with a picture of a guy who looked more like a pirate than anything else. 

Kenma nodded at the screen, moving his mouse which activated the next tab.

_ “There isn’t any treasure, but I’d like to give you this”  _ The character said, moving animatedly with the words. Kenma hummed happily as he wiggled in his chair, accepting the gift and ending the cut scene. 

“Kaeya, I will literally kill for you” Kenma murmured, hands moving back to the keyboard to continue moving his character. 

“Why are you flirting with a stupid character and not me!” Kuroo interfered, stomping over to the smaller man with his arms crossed over his chest. Kenma looked up at the black haired man with an innocent look. 

“Kaeya is different Kuro” Kenma hummed, turning back to the monitor nonchalantly. 

Kuroo huffed and moved to grab the box of apple pie, “Well, that stupid Kaeya didn’t buy you a fresh box of apple pie did he?” The blond man swiftly turned away from the monitor to grin at the older man. 

“I love you so much baby” Kenma smiled. A true genuine smile that reached his eyes and melted Kuroo’s heart enough to break down the temporary wall he formed around it a few moments ago. Kenma turned to save his game and stood up right after, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. 

“Thank you for the pie” Kenma hummed, slowly leaning in to give the older man a chaste kiss on the lips. Kuroo melted into the kiss, placing down the pie, moving to wrap his arms around the lithe man’s waist, pulling him closer into his own body. 

“I promise I won’t replace you with Kaeya” Kenma murmured as he pulled away, his eyes fluttering. Kuroo bent down and nuzzled his nose into Kenma’s cheek. 

“That’s what I wanna hear” Kuroo grinned smugly. 

The pair settled on the bed not long after, the box in between them, a fork in each hand, and one of Kuroo’s favorite movies playing on the tv. 

Kenma turned to face Kuroo, reaching out a hand to cup the man’s chin. He leaned closer and nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s cheek. 

“I love you” 

“I love this apple pie more”

**Author's Note:**

> ill be making kenma and kiris birthday fics soon ! so pls stay updated hehe (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
